In Heat
by Teensie-sama
Summary: His beast overpowers his will to refrain from taking her and marking her. His decision, to kill her, fills him with regret he cannot fathom. Did he really love her after all? Ses/Kags. R&R Thanks! rated R LEMONS XXX
1. 1: In Heat

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and characters are properties of Rumiko Takanashi and affiliates. I make nothing from the writing of this story. I also do not own the song that inspired this story.

**Warning:** Strong, explicit sexual content. If you are offended by limes, lemons, etc now is the time to turn around.

**Inspiration**: 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence.

**Dedication: **This is for **Triforcepower-2006** who had beta'd this for me a long time ago and I had not given her credit for her efforts and work!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**In heat**

**.....~.....**

**....**

**.**

Stare for stare golden orbs met with muddled brown haze.

He wondered what she was doing there.

The rhythmic contraction and expansion of her arteries during each beat of her heart drummed loudly in his sensitive ears as she stood there and watched him.

It was thunderous, blaring, deafening to his delicate inner eardrums.

He grimaced at the pain below. Glancing up at her once again, he noticed that she wasn't dressed in her usual strange clothing, instead she wore a simple pink kimono with white cherry blossoms.

"LEAVE!" He roared.

She stood there unfazed by his choleric disposition, watching him as he dug his claws into the tree for support. He was shaking, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably.

She'd witness the TaiYoukai in many states before. When he'd tried to kill her that very first time in his Father's tomb, and she'd seen many other violent attempts he'd tried on his younger brother InuYasha. But, she had also witnessed his tender side when he cared for Rin, the way he would sacrifice everything for the little girl. He had even saved her life once or twice. Also there had been the times when he'd thrown himself in the mist of danger to save them all, yet through everything, he had always been composed.

Self-assured.

In control.

She had never seen him like this, she didn't think it was possible. If she did not continue to bear witness to this event she would never believe that the InuYokai was unable to control his emotions and body.

She lingered and continued to watch the InuYokai as he dug his claws deeper into the tree to hold himself back from attacking her. The demon blood was coursing through his veins the urge to mate, and reproduce overpowering his soul. He was in heat.

Over the years, her heart had been swayed by the handsome Youkai's actions. Though he continued to deny the characteristics that were unbecoming for many Youkai, his actions had spoken to her louder than any denial he could lay out to her. She knew he had a heart, a deep compassionate heart when it came to things that mattered. She also knew that somewhere buried deep down in the well of denial that she laid in the center of it all – that she mattered to him. He cared for her. He had come to her rescue so many times before when InuYasha wasn't around. Although he had always left her without saying anything when he touched her she felt it in him, his care. She found herself dreaming of him night after night. And when she was back in modern Japan, she would lay in bed calling out his name in a full whisper because she knew no one else was there to hear her, to bear witness to her growing obsession and love for the cold youkai. Alone, she wanted him, desired him and needed his touch. In her mind, and in her dreams, he was always with her. Side by side. In her fantasy of fantasies, he touched her, held her, kissed her, but all the while her secrets were kept and buried deep within her well of loneliness. Afraid to reveal her feelings for him, worried her perceptions of what he felt for her would be wrong.

Because he continued to let on that he was just another heartless bastard. That there was no soft side to him. That he would never care for her.

"LEAVE ME!" He bellowed out again, but it was more of a plea than a command. The sound of his voice shook the trees and the birds fluttered their wings flying away in fear for their lives. She took another step closer and noticed that his eyes had turned crimson red, but not from anger. She saw the desires mixed with passion in his eyes, and his shoulders continued to tremble with fear of what he would do if she didn't turn around and leave him be right now.

For the first time ever in his life, the InuYoukai felt fear spread throughout his body and he shook violently. When he did manage the courage to look at her, it was as if he were a child staring at a monster, not at the beautiful miko in a glorious kimono in front of him, but a monster he was deathly afraid of. And when her hands reached behind for her obi, he couldn't contain his fear and just like a child he screamed.

"NOOOO!!" It echoed through the trees.

How she had even found him here in the secluded spring was unfathomable to him. It was his secret place that he had went to just for the purpose of running away from it all. From making any mistakes which he would later regret. Of mating someone he had not wanted. And that 'someone' had always been a youkai. The thought of mating a human had never even crossed his mind. It made him sick. But his emotions were so raw he could hardly contain himself. What was it that he was so fearful of? Not just the fact that she was a ningen, but because he had grown accustomed to her. He had had thoughts of her. He had had dreams of her. It displeased him greatly, but he did not let on that such developments had occurred within him and no one had ever been the wiser.

He feared becoming like his Father.

He feared having a hanyou as a result.

He feared that he would break her if he were to touch her.

She is not a youkai. She may not be able to take his full Youkai passion which had been laying dormant for her. NO, he must send her away. Summoning the very last bit of his efforts, he pulled his claws from the tree and formed his infamous toxic flower claw attack. Turning to her he growled angrily, mouth drooling like a mad, rabid mutt.

She let her obi fall to the ground with a soft rustle.

She was undaunted, unfazed by his attempts to scare her away. He knew he was in trouble. More so than he'd thought or anticipated. And when her hands reached for the collar of her kimono fear shook him like an earthquake.

She saw what looked like tears in his eyes. But she knew the InuYoukai too well to believe they were tears. She pulled the collar of her kimono apart and exposed her shoulders. She knew he needed her, wanted her but was too afraid, too arrogant to ever admit it. She needed him and she wanted him and she wasn't going to run anymore.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be afraid." her voice sang out to him like beautiful music from the angels above. "Take me.." She pleaded.

Faster than the blink of an eye, he had her pinned against the tree opposite of where he'd been and his lips crushed hers in a hungry, passionate rapture. His tongue took possession of her mouth with a hungry need and she welcomed his ravenous demands. Pushed beyond his limits, his control – what was left of it – was quickly spiraling away. Months and years of denial exploded within the InuYoukai, heightened by the fact that she had so willingly offered herself up to him. One swift demon tug and her kimono was gone, leaving only the thin layer of her juban underneath. His hungry eyes scaned over her curvaceous body, leering and soaking in every inch of what he was about to make all his.

Her hands moved almost as quickly as his, tearing away his hakama and kimono, trying to get to the warm taut body beneath. He had already done her a favor by disposing of his armor when he thought he would be alone. With his claws ripping at her juban they were quickly shreded and her naked body was exposed to him. Her wet scent swarmed his nostrils and he almost went insane, wanting to gnaw at body to shreds. He could feel her heat and arousal as she moved frantically against him. His delicate hand yanked her head back, wrapping her raven tress around his claws he held her in place as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Her responses were little cries of passion and gasps puffed into his marauding mouth.

Using his demonic speed and agility he laid her on his mokomoko as his body covered hers.

Her body had never known this feeling before. The urgency of wanting him, and needing him after all the months and years that had passed of her fantasizing and lusting after him. And now she couldn't get enough him. She craved his mouth on hers, his hands all over her body and she wanted so badly to feel him inside of her. _No_, she thought, _I have to have him_. She felt his hard shaft on her thigh and it sent her into a spiral of delusion.

His claws raked softly against her inner thigh and moved to feel her hot, wet folds. Urgently his fingers drove inside her and she arched into him. And when she cried out in pleasure, he muffled those cries with his lips. He stroked her in and out a few times, drawing more wetness from her responsive body. With her wet scent surrounding him he let himself go. He welcomed it and he wanted more of it. He pulled his fingers out of her and without hesitation, he drove into her. Hard and fast. There was no gentleness in him, but she didn't want any. Just heat and urgent requisition. And then the pure bliss of it all, unadulterated pleasure. He continued to ram into her and she screamed his name.

Lifting her leg over his shoulder, allowing his member to penetrate even more deeply into her hot, pulsing wet wall and he continued to thrust harder into her and she cried out in both pain and ecstasy. She begged him for more. She needed him to give her more. He complied, his rhythm fast and furious and she loved every second of it. She wanted this, the frantic, unrefined, animalistic joining and she knew he needed it from her and she was willing and ready to give it all to him. So she did, as she urged him on with incoherent moans and whispers.

His last thrust into her rubbed harder against her nub and she broke, screaming his name loudly as her orgasm overtook her and triggered his own release. Then he collapsed on top of her, his fangs protruding out even longer and he sank them deep into her shoulders, drawing blood. He heard her whimpering telling him that she loved him. It confirmed any wavering doubts of his actions moments ago. They lay there for several minutes with him still embedded deeply within her. At last, he rolled to the side and pulled her on top of him, his member still enclosed within her walls. Exhausted and the sounds of his beating heart and hearing his murmur of 'mate' it lured her into a fulfilling sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me reviews ! ~Ts


	2. 2: Decisions

Chapter 2

**Decision**

A breeze carrying the warmth of the sun woke the InuYokai from his rest. As he stirred, memories of the day before rushed through his mind. Jolting up from shock he glanced around the area. She was no where to be found but her scent lingered everywhere.

_What have I done? _Sesshoumaru thought, anger starting to rise within him. If someone had told him he'd commit such a crime, he would have killed them in a flash. He would have imagined it was some kind of nightmare if it wasn't for her scent lingering all over him. He could still taste her blood in his mouth. It tasted so sweet still and a part of him wanted more of it. He resolved that it had to be true. He had mated a human miko.

All he could feel at the moment was rage and resentment. It consumed him, the fact that he, Sesshoumaru had not had more self-control. How he loathed himself.

He gritted his teeth to keep from howling. He flashed back to the horror, the terror, of how much he loved being with her.

...

_Sesshoumaru's Flashback..._

...

She had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest, her breathing steady. His breathing hard.

"Mate." He whispered again his hand running through her long ebony strands. He stroked her back and both hands reached around wrapping her in his embrace and pulling her tighter to his body. Her body's heat was amazing. It warmed his soul. His hand found her round firm behind soon after, and a spike of need twisted in his hips when she let out a soft moan. She stirred on top of him, and he looked down to see her lashes ruffled before she stared into his eyes, revealing her gorgeous muddled haze. There was something about her eyes he'd always found intriguing. A smile curved her lips and cupping her face with his palm he rolled her over and sealed those soft lips to his own. His erection probed her leg and she let out another cry of passion that sucked him in like a tornado.

He hesitantly pulled away from her. She licked her lips and opened her eyes, somewhat confused. He laid back into the hard ground and loosened his grip on her. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He wanted her again, but he was also torn within himself. He'd come to his senses now, the overwhelming urge to mate within him had subsided. He was in control of his body, his mind and his soul. His soul had made a horrible mistake. He, Sesshoumaru, wasn't interested in mating with a human. Had it not been for the heat he would never have been in this position. His blood surged and he curled his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her. He bit his lip to keep silent.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out in a whisper that sounded more like music.

"Don't." He rasped he couldn't stand to hear whatever it was she had to say, because whatever she said to him only made him want her more with the sultry sound of her voice. So she didn't say anything. But his plan backfired and instead, she ran her fingers on his chest and sent tingling sensations throughout his manhood. She leaned into him and burrowed her face into his neck, boldly she began kissing him. _Kami, it felt so good. _He willed his body to gain control and quickly pinned her down, glaring at her.

"I said don't!" He repeated, his voice harsh and rough, but she sensed all the passion that lay hidden behind the false pretense.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. I always have, I always will. You can't scare me away." She said with firmness and confidence, sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him in, she kissed him, it was a biting, nibbling kiss that seemed to last forever.

A spike of awe lit his gut, darkly tinged with possession and a grinding need; he returned her kiss and more. His hand cupped her breast and teased her nipple until its peak hardened between his fingers. She moaned softly in pleasure and need. He caved in and gave it to her.

"So wet." He grumbled in a low husky voice. Instinctively, she parted her legs for him and he entered her. She inhaled sharply. She was still sore from the last time, yet so willing and ready for him yet again. Kagome moaned, grimacing with the pleasure and pain filling her that was him as he continued to rock in and out of her. He bounced as he pressed himself deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her nails down his back.

"Please...Sesshoumaru...don't ...stop" She cried out in between pants.

He complied and stroked himself deeper within her walls. The heat of his throbbing hard manhood inside of her calmed her heartbeat and brought her body to a soothing rhythm with his. She arched her hips up to meet his advance into her.

"So tight." He cried out, nibbling on her ear.

"More" She continued to beg him.

"I'm going to fill you. Fill you full of me." He announced.

"Yes. Please."

With a grunt, he tipped over the edge of ecstasy, into the realms of heaven. He came inside of her; soaring up into sweet, hot paradise.

_End Flashback..._

...

Darting his head back and forth he gritted his teeth and growled in irritation._ Where did she go? How had I not known when she left? _His mind was befuddled by everything, his senses were keen, he would have, _should have_ been able to detect her little stirs and movements. And especially, if she'd gotten up, got dressed, and left. Yet he didn't and she was no where to be found. Quickly he got dressed and went to search for her.

The memories of the way she felt, her soft smooth skin, almost like liquid silk, kept floating into his mind. Her tight walls wrapping around his well endowed manhood so cramped with each of his thrusts. _So good_.

His fists clenched to the sides._ Kami why does she have to be so fucking tight? Feel so fucking good?_ But he knew that his worst fear and wrath was the fact that she is human.

He continued to follow her dissipating scent, trying to track her down. What would he do when he found her? He wondered. He still had to resolve the problem he'd created. Feelings of belligerence arose within him towards her. Is she hadn't shown up to his secret hide-out then his current problem would cease to exist. How had she known where he was still bothered him, and why was it so easy for her to give her all to him? He remembered her telling him that she loved him a few times last night.

Ridiculous.

She knew nothing of him to 'love' him. And he, well, he did not feel that way.

Demons do not love. He, Sesshoumaru, did not feel love, especially not for a mere fragile mortal. It irked him to no end for her to have said such a thing.

He had to fix the problem promptly.

And then it hit him.

The solution came to him while he was tracing her scent. He would set out to kill her and his problems will be solved. No one had known of what they have done and no one ever would. His dirty little secret would be safe. It was a little below him, but at the moment it didn't matter. He would not allow himself to harbor feelings for a mere mortal. He, Sesshoumaru, would not have a mere weak human for a mate.

……

...

_Earlier_...

...

...

Kagome tread softly through the field, dawn was just breaking over the horizon and still very dark. The saying "darkest before dawn" suddenly flashed through her mind. She didn't know why. She continued to make her way towards the village she and her friends were staying at, her hands caressing the tips of the few flowers perking their petals up to welcome the dawn. She felt the wetness of dew lingering on the petals, she reflected on the moments before she started her journey back to the village.

_Kagome's Flashback….._

…_..._

She awoke during the night when the InuYokai finally fell asleep.

She thought she was dreaming when she felt lips flicking on her hardened nipple. She felt his hot breath on her and realized that he had woken her up again. Her lips parted and she moaned at his touch. He rolled her over and spooned her. His hand expertly stroking her body, caressing her before cupping her breast, massaging her mound while he ran his fangs over her shoulder, back and forth. She gasped for air at the effect he had on her body. She bit down on her lip when his erection probed her from behind. Instantly she felt the familiar hot moisture trickle between her legs. She was ready for him again. He could smell it and he growled. It turned her on. With tenderness and care he guided himself into her. He knew her to be sore from his last two passionate assaults. He heard her heartbeat throbbing from angst and excitement. His head entered her wet sore walls and she winced. He stopped.

"No. Please, I want you." She pleaded.

Growling from uncertainty, he did not move. Instead he nibbled on her shoulder, biting gently and running his tongue over her, soothing the hot heat from where his kisses had been laid.

"Uhh..." He cried out when she suddenly backed into him hard and fast sending his shaft deep within her walls. He could smell the saltiness of the tears piercing behind her eyes. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tighter. They laid there, with him embedded deep within her, holding, cuddling, time passing by. The stars twinkled above. He wanted her, she knew, and he was being tender and thoughtful, not wanting to injure her. She helped him and began to rock back and forth, stroking his shaft with her walls. He groaned in pleasure before holding onto her hip and pinning her down as he stroked himself up inside her. He ran his fingers over her abdomen and crawled its way down between her legs. He found her little nub and massaged it perfectly while he rocked into her. She sobbed and screamed hoarsely buckling forward as her orgasm swept over her. He yanked her back into his pelvis and groaned as he spurt hotly inside her for the third time. She turned her head and he leaned in to kiss her longingly before parting and cuddling her in his arms. He did not move, only held her tenderly as they laid there for the longest time.

She waited until she was certain he was deep asleep and with subtle soundless movements, she loosen his grip around her and sat up and to stare down at him, his chest heaving up and down in a perfect rhythm.

She traced the outline of his face with her eyes. Every curve on him, the ridges of his eye lids, the crescent moon that dictated his pedigree as well as the marks on his face. She soaked in every detail of the InuYokai. In her mind, she had reached out and caressed his face with the back of her hand, tracing his lips with her finger. She reached her finger up to trace the outline of her own lips, savoring the taste of him that still lingered in her mouth. Remembering the way his tongue brushed back and forth on her lips before sliding inside to embrace hers in a tango of passion. She could still feel his claws raking over her body as she watched him sleep. The heat of their bodies melting together as one. His thrusts slow, deep and erotic. It didn't take much for him to bring her to her peak and he didn't wait long before filling her again and again with his seeds. Sighing she looked up at the clear sky glimmering with stars. She closed her eyes for a moment to relish the nice cool breeze and turned her head again to look at the InuYokai, sleeping soundly. She watched his muscular chest rise and fall. If she didn't look at his face, she would have thought he was in some deep restful sleep. Contrary, he was not. She could tell from the look on his face he was fighting within himself. He was restless. Pulling his mokomoko around she laid it over his body to keep him warm in the cold night. She got up, got dressed and before taking leave, she glanced over her shoulders one last time at him. She wanted to stay. She wanted to cuddle up in his arms through the night, be held by him, but she knew better. She could feel the uneasiness he felt toward her. His love making had been passionate and tender but he resented her. She reached up to feel his mark on her shoulder and a tear swayed its way down her cheek.

_Good-bye Sesshoumaru. _She bid him in her thoughts, afraid even her softest of voice would wake him.

End flashback...

...

She blinked the tears away as she saw the village come into view. Knowing what she had to do, she made her way towards the house swallowing the tears that wanted to spurt out of her eyes.

_I love you Sesshoumaru,_ she thought as she ran towards the house.


	3. 3: Foolishness

Chapter 3

**Foolishness**

Kagome sat on the ledge of the front porch of the little hut she called a house where she and her friends were staying. Her palms were pressed down with her fingers wrapped around the edge, and her feet dangling she peered up into the sky. It was still dark but she could hear a few villagers getting up and getting ready to start preparations for the new day. Her watch didn't work in the Feudal time but she guessed it must have been 5 AM or so. She sighed heavily. Her heart heavy with sorrow and the anxiety caused by the things she needs to accomplish before going back to her time – for good. She heard soft footsteps looming in behind her, but still, her head was tilted towards the sky.

Sango took a seat next to her friend on the front porch wondering what she was doing up so early. Or had she even slept at all? Kagome turned to face her friend and without saying anything, she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

Sango caressed her friend's back, soothing her with the palm of her hand. Feminine instincts let her know that Kagome needed to be comforted. And without needing to ask, she already knew that it had to do with matters of the heart. She smiled thinking how funny it was that she just knew.

"I'll miss you Sango." Kagome broke the silence between them.

"Huh?" Sango raised an eyebrow. Kagome returned to her time every now and again, but she always came back to be with them, even after Naraku had been defeated. This time though, she would tell her friend good-bye for the last time.

"Please take care of yourself and the others for me." Kagome continued.

"Kagome…I…" Sango started, but Kagome gave her a tight hug and got up to her feet. She looked down at Sango and gave her a melancholy smile. She looked out to the field seeing the red image approaching, getting bigger. Sango followed her gaze almost crying at the loss of a good friend. Kagome left Sango to go confront the figure approaching the house.

She knew he had been looking for her. Worried sick most likely, but he would never admit it. She smiled and shook her head. _Always acting so tough! _She thought silently.

As she approached him she watches his face turn from relief to irritation. His nose scrunched and twitching, she knew that he had caught the scent of Sesshoumaru on her; and she can see the anger and confusion slowly sweep across his face.

_This is going to be hard._ She thought to herself and willed herself not to cry over it. She walked towards him, wearing a mask of the 'easy-going-always-cheerful-Kagome' facade.

He turned his back and started to walk away from her. He could see on her face what she was about to do. He'd gotten to know every one of the little expressions of her face too well. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

_Why?_ He questions angrily within. _Of all people, of all demons, why __**him**__ ??_

Right then, he didn't want to hear what she had to say to him. He didn't want to hear her explanation. And especially he did not want to hear her say 'good-bye' as he could tell is her only intention.

"InuYasha! Wait please!" She cried out after him.

He did not want to, but his body acted of its own accord and brought his steps to a halt. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, listening to the sounds of her footsteps getting closer and the stench, that god awful stench on her, _**in her**_!

He couldn't seem to settle which was harder to believe. That Sesshoumaru had somehow succumbed to being with a human, he hated humans, yet he touched her, kissed her and laid with her. Anger rose inside of him, knowing that Sesshoumaru did it on purpose to get back at him because of their hatred for each other. Or, was it harder for him to believe that she was willing. He wanted to believe that she was raped, but despite Sesshoumaru being an asshole, he was no rapist. So with painful realization he knew that the woman he cared for, protected and was even willing to die for through all these years had willingly given herself to the older half-brother he hated so much.

"InuYasha." She called out to him.

"Heh." He scoffed and walked away from her.

"InuYasha, please…"

"Why are you here Kagome? Shouldn't you be with _him_?" He spat. He could feel the jealousy, rage and strong feelings of belligerence aroused by her betrayal towards him, rising fast.

"I want to say good-bye." She said softly, her voice lined with guilt and sadness.

"Whatever. Go to his castle if it pleases you. You didn't need to say anything." He bit. He clenched his fist around the tsuka* of his sword until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm going back to my time InuYasha. I wanted to let you know I'm sealing the well from the other side." She informed him with regret.

He turned shocked and confused. Why she was returning to her time permanently?

She gave him a forced smile and let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "You don't love me InuYasha. You never did. You cared for me because I was the closest thing that you could have to Kikyo."

He'd never been hurt like this. He'd rather die, blasted into a thousand pieces than to stand here, listening to her as she bid him good bye reeking of his half-brother. His anger and confusion engulfed him over her wrong perceptions and assumptions of his feelings for her. He turned to face her; she watched the look on his face similar to that of a wounded animal. She felt a piercing pain go through her heart. _What have I done?_ She questioned.

"Heh. You think Sesshoumaru loves you Kagome?" He retorted disgustingly.

_I like to believe so._ She thought. "No, he doesn't InuYasha." She chuckles uncomfortably again. "He doesn't love me at all, but at least he doesn't pretend to. And I'm okay with that. I just want you to know before I leave that I've always cared for you. And…" She reaches inside the little pocket on her kimono and pulls out the Sacred Jewel. She held it in her palm and extended it to him. His golden gaze moved slowly from her palm to her face. Pain and betrayal written on his face like she'd never seen before.

"Keep it." He grumbled under his breath and ran off before she could even stop him.

He left her standing there devastated by the knowledge of the friendship she'd crushed because she'd fallen in love with his brother.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so hard for him, if it wasn't his half-brother that she'd chosen over him.

_You're wrong about me Kagome. I've never loved Kikyo the way I loved you._ _Not even close_. InuYasha thought as he ran away to deal with his pain alone.

Miroku for the first time wrapped his arm around Sango as she sobbed at the sight of the pair talking out in the field. Even from afar, they could see the desperation and hurt on InuYasha's face. They weren't demons and were not able to sniff her scent but they didn't need to ask to know that she had gone to Sesshoumaru. Only something like that could make her come to such a decision to leave them all - an extended family that she's spent more time with than her own. They loved her over the years and she them, now, they were loosing each other in the most painful way. Sango hoped and prayed that she would change her mind and come back to see them.

...

...

A quick ride from Kirara and she was at Kaede's village in no time. Shippo received a kiss on the forehead while he was still sleeping. She knew she will never be able to say good-bye to the little guy if he was awake and crying. She knew it was a horrible way to say good-bye but she didn't have time. She always hated good-byes and so she only did quick, brief farewells to everyone, pretending she'd be back soon, swallowing the large lump in her throat each time.

She walked slowly from the village to the Bone Eater's Well. Looking up she caught a glimpse of him from afar.

_Sesshoumaru._

Taking a deep breath she held her head high and approached him. He stood on the far side, the well in between them. She stopped for a second and soaked in the sight of him. His long silver hair swaying, his face showed anger and hatred, but when she looked into his golden eyes, she saw that they weren't as soulless as he makes out to be. Letting out a breath from her anguish congested chest she continued to walk towards the well. She watched as his hand reached for his Tokijin.

She smiled.

_He's come to kill me, I see._

Her footsteps carried her slowly towards the well, his figure growing as she neared. Her heart throbbed loudly, she was sure he could hear the beating of it. But it wasn't because she was afraid of him, of the fact that he wanted to kill her. No, it was drumming loudly from disappointment and sorrow at his decision. Foolishly, she'd hoped that he'd come to gather her back into his arms, and tell her that 'everything would be fine' and that they would 'live happily ever after'. She really needed to stop reading those fairy tales and watching all those Disney cartoons. She chuckled mocking herself of her own ludicrous hopes.

She was but two feet or so from the well when he attacked her and his Tokijin met with a hard barrier. She'd been in Feudal Japan for a long time and as she had been harboring her miko powers she'd gotten much stronger over the years. He flipped backwards and like a feather he landed ever so gently on his feet, just as she'd seen him do so many times in battle before. Except this time, he was 'battling' her.

Glare for glare their eyes met again. Her eyes showed no fear. He despised the look in her eyes. The same set of eyes that always held him captive through the years. Watching her stand behind her barrier backing towards the well, he almost threw down his sword to lunge at her, grab hold of her and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her, taste her lips, caress her skin, and feel her again. Growling he pushed such preposterous thoughts away and grasped his Tokijin harder, he charged at her again.

_If you so desire Sesshoumaru. _

He charged at her again with his sword and as he was about to slash his Tokijin at her, something inside him shot like a flash of lightning, he pulled back at the last second but it was not soon enough. His sword met her right arm and sliced through her kimono sleeve, the tearing of her flesh as it met with his sword sent chills down his spine.

She stood, letting her left hand reach over to grab onto her open wound. She grimaced in pain and her eyes darted over to him. His fingers trembled and the sword fell out of his hand without support. It made a loud clang as it landed on the ground. He watched her grabbing onto her arm, his crimson regret seeping through her fingers. He sees the betrayal in her eyes and his heart rips into pieces.

Blood. The throb of blood rushing through slim delicate veins spilled through her fragile fingers. There was so much of it that the scent and sight made him dizzy. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He tried to kill his mate, and she wanted him to kill her? Why? Human or not, she was his mate, he marked her and he just tried to kill her. What had he become? He bellowed out in anger and hopelessness. Regret fills his soul, and shivers coursed throughout his body, he rushed over to tend to her wound.

Yet, as he was about to reach her, she pushed herself off with the tips of her toes and fell backwards into the well. He watched at the fabric of her kimono ruffled and fluttered and the bright lavender glow shines through as she passed through.

"_I love you, my Sesshoumaru."_ He heard her whisper for the very last time.

Demonic hands reached in to try and catch her but it was too late. She'd disappeared through the other side and he was met with the burning static of a barrier that was meant to kill demons. He pushed in harder, hoping that with perseverance he'd be able to reach her somehow. The barrier crackled and burned him, ripping away pieces of his kimono and prickling his skin like it was on fire. Finally it threw him back and he collapsed on his knees shuddering in disbelief of his own action. Had he not pulled back or had he pulled back a moment later, she surely would have been killed.

_How foolish this Sesshoumaru has been._

His thunderous cry of loosing his mate shook the trees and sent chills down the spines of the villagers near by.

Somewhere on a high tree, InuYasha heard the cry and scoffed. He too, had lost the woman he loved all these years because he had been too arrogant and ignorant to admit, to show her all the love he has for her. But now, she was gone forever. There was no getting her back.

He laughed mockingly at his half-brother. _This time you are the one who acted rashly and foolishly Sesshoumaru. _

_..._

_*tsuka = handle._


	4. 4: Two worlds apart

Chapter 4

**Two worlds apart.**

**...~...**

**...  
**

She laid in bed staring at the empty wall. The loud wind and rain crashing at her window. Thunderous. Torturous. The storm outside matching the feelings within her heart, expressing everything inside her that she couldn't say. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Sorrow. That was only the beginning of her depression. She'd wander streets earlier during the day before it started to rain.

_......~Kagome, this demon heart aches for you~......_

She saw the lovers walking by holding hands. Married couples strolling through the park, fingers lacing, rubbing swollen bellies, indicating that their love had yield a confirmation. She felt her loneliness prick her heart like a thorn. She felt it bleed.

The slicing of his Tokijin to kill her was his way of saying he didn't love her. It had to take the attempt on her life to prove to her that he, indeed, did not love her. She never would believe it before then. But, she guessed she always knew the score, that it was how their story was going to end. How could she ever assumed that he, the demon Lord of the Great West, had ever loved her? What was she thinking ? She didn't need to hear him say it, she should have known. His actions had said it all over the years. Cold. Distant. Detached and unyielding. What did he ever do to make her believe that he loved or cared for her? Because he saved her life a few times when InuYasha wasn't around? _Foolish heart!_ she scolded herself.

She should have left him alone at the spring when he told her to. But no, she had to live on the other side of life, to feed her fantasy that he indeed, cared for her in some way. In the end, she was just a mistake he didn't hesitate to get rid of.

She walked along the empty streets. The clouds had danced past the sky and the sun glimmered a beautiful shade of dark lavender. Matching the crescent moon on his forehead that she'd traced with her fingers while he made love to her. She could still feel his deep hard thrust and his slow gentle ones while he covered her moans with his lips, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth before devouring hers in an endless rhythm. His grunts of pleasure as he took all of her and buried himself deep within her body. She sighed when she felt the prickling on her skin of how exceptionally great he felt, _they felt_ together.

Soon, the lavender sky began to fade and street lights came on, illuminating the semi-dark road. She continued to stroll on, her eyes glazed over like a zombie.

She bumped into a solid wall and look up, meeting amber eyes that glare down at her in irritation. The same glare that she'd gotten so used to through the years. Her heartbeat jumped and sensations surged through her body when his hands reached up and hold her by the arms.

She smiled, shaking her head of the silly fantasy. _How senseless_. She was in Modern Japan and he, in Feudal Japan. How were they to meet again? There were no demons in her time! But still, she hoped somehow, they _would _meet on the empty walkway. She slowly let her fantasy of holding him fade away...

_.....~Kagome, your shadow is but a figment of my imagination~....._

It felt like a million miles between them and she wanted to cry at the loss of him. How she loved him and how she loves him still. She passed houses and watched as families gather around for dinner; their shadows dancing on the wall. She'd always imagine one day she'll marry the perfect man and together raise a perfect family. But her dreams had ended here. She was alone, by herself, without a husband, without a boyfriend. Without _him_.

She passed by a bar and stood in front of it, staring. She decided she was going to go in, and give herself to anyone who wanted to take her home and have his ways with her. She thought about the temerity of her decision.

She entered.

The clamoring of people and noises began to fill her senses. A few men looked her way and attempted to say hello. She sat down at the bar stool and a female bartender took her drink order. She wanted sake, she wanted scotch, she wanted alcohol to purge her heartache, assuage her loneliness, but she ordered a cranberry juice instead. The bartender gave her a confused look as she handed Kagome her juice.

A man sat next to her and complimented her on how 'beautiful' she was and questioned what 'a beauty such as yourself doing in a bar alone?'. She stared intently at him and wanted him to take her home. Hold her. Kiss her. Make her feel 'loved' or perhaps just 'wanted', even if for a moment. She opened her mouth to ask him if she really, was "so beautiful", and if so why had she been rejected by the only man she loves?

She didn't say anything.

_...~arriving too late, and leaving too soon. Kagome, he called out her name~..._

She blinked her tears away and the churning in her stomach let her know that it was time to leave. She moved her hand to rub over it, before looking at the man with beckoning set of eyes and left. She knew she was pregnant. It was still early she's sure, but she didn't need a test. She didn't need to see a doctor. She just knew.

Cars flying by in the street as she walked home. She imagine him driving one of them and snickers at her silly thought again. He's a demon Lord of the west. Price of the land. It's been 500 years. Even for a strong InuYokai such as himself, could not survive that long.

A man walking by with his cigarette fills her nostrils and she coughed and hacked at the strong scent. She scurried along to get home.

...~...

_............~He stood waiting at the well for her to come back to him~....._..

...~...

She gets out of bed finally, picking up the strewn clothes everywhere in her room. After tossing them in the dirty hamper she walks towards her window.

The raindrops tapping on her window rapidly while she stands and watches the little drops of water land and slither its way down on the glass. She inhales deeply and swallows the large lump in her throat. The rain continues to flutter its way against her window pane and down to the ground. The candles in her room flickers a soft romantic as the scent of Jasmine and wick fills her room. She had opened the window slightly for a little fresh air and the wind flows in to tease the modest nightgown on her body. She feels the goosebumps beginning to rise on her skin. Her hands instinctively wrap themselves around herself and strokes the cold arms, trying to lure the warmth back where the breeze had chilled them.

Closing her eyes she feels his touch lingering on her skin, his breath hot and heavy where it caressed her skin. She can hear herself moaning at his touch. So good, so tender. His delicate fingers slide up both sides of her shoulders and sneak under the straps holding her dress up, he pulls the left side off, as it was in his way of laying kisses along her shoulder. She utters a soft moan and he slides his hand around her waist to pull her closer. He gently stroke her stomach and nibbles her ear. "Kagome...mate, it is time for bed." He coaxes her softly.

"Mmmmm" She let her moan loose and opens her eyes.

The rain continues to dance past her window. Her fantasy disappears and she pushes the memories of Sesshoumaru away. She'd already cried enough as it is. Any more tears flowing out would seal her puffy eyes shut for sure.

.....

……_.TIME LINE: A few hours before (but after her stroll)...._

.....

She walked into her bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror. She turned away from looking at it, she can't stand to look at herself anymore. She always looked like shit and especially when she noticed the marks – his mark on her, it only brought her more pain. She turned the dial and started the shower. Sliding her clothes off her body, she slid into the shower and let the sprinkles of water wash over her. Washing away her sorrow and pain of missing him.

Of wanting him.

Of needing him.

But her pain only increased and as always, it was too much for her to bear. She found herself collapsing and the tears flowing wildly with the shower as she cried. Minutes later she found herself still bawling uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms about her legs and let the waves suffering suffocate her senses. She wanted to tears and to set her free, to be with him again somehow, but he still isn't with her, and the worst part of all was that he didn't want to be.

_.......~Kagome, my mate, come back to me~......._

Why does she keep loving in despair? _Sesshoumaru, I love you, I need you. _She kept repeating over and over. _There's no me without you…_she cried_. _And then there were the times when she wanted to just die. Dying would ease the pain because she wouldn't be there to experience it. She didn't expect it to hurt this bad when she had decided to come back to her time and leave him for good. She wished time and time over again that he had killed her at the well. _Why did he hesitate?_ Then her hand caressed over her abdomen, the only thing that kept her from going through with taking her own life – to live and preserve the life inside of her. For she loved him with a crying ache and carrying his child was her ultimate sacrifice. And it was the only thing she had left of him. Besides, who was she kidding? She'd never be able to go through with an abortion!

She heard her mother's voice calling her to dinner through the sounds of the water and she literally crawled out of the bathroom and after getting dressed, went downstairs to eat with her family.

She was solemn again, they all noticed. The three tried to make it casual and normal chit chatting about the horrendous weather, and making comments on the dinner her mother prepared. She smiled uncomfortably at them when they glanced her way. Suddenly, her supper rolled uncomfortably in her stomach and cupping a hand over her mouth she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Her grandpa and little brother gave her mother a confused look and then stared at their own food. They didn't want whatever she caught after eating the meal.

"There's nothing wrong with dinner." She chided them with a high pitch laugh before getting up to go see Kagome.

Over the past week, Mrs. Higurashi ignored her daughter's weird behavior, waiting for the right time when she was ready to talk and spill about what had happened in Feudal Japan - the large gash in her arm and the sealing of the well. She was glad of course, knowing that her daughter would no longer be in harm's way and dealing with dangerous demons. But she couldn't take it anymore especially after hearing Kagome's heaving in the bathroom. She had already suspected something major but even this was a little bit of a shock to her. Although she had to admit to herself, the thought of being a grandmother did thrill her a bit. She felt a little giddy before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, darling are you alright?" She asked through the closed door.

"Yeah. Fine mom." She waved a hand for her mother to be off through the closed door before she bend into the bowl and worship the 'porcelain god' again.

"I'm coming in to check on you." She warned before she opened the door.

"No! I'm.." (EELCK! Dry heaving)…She tried to protest.

Her mother sat on the stool in the bathroom and stroke her back. She didn't say anything and let Kagome continued with her puking episode. Grabbing a tissue she handed it to her daughter to wipe her mouth seeing that she'd stop the heaving for a second. Kagome looked at her mother with wide confused eyes.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready sweetie." She soothed.

Bursting into tears she threw herself on her mother's lap and bawled. "Oh mom!" She cried.

"There...there…everything's going to be fine." Her mother coaxed.

_Everything won't be fine mom, I'm pregnant with an InuYokai's child! _She thought, still crying into her mother's lap. Sota peered through the side of the bathroom door and was waved off my his mother to leave them alone. When Kagome finally calmed down, she still didn't say anything and her mother thought it wasn't the time to pressure her daughter. Helping her daughter up she sent her off to her room for the night to get some rest and resumed her motherly task of cleaning up dinner and dishes.

......

......

Looking at the rain still she sighs heavily at the fact that everything is so complicated now. Especially how she had complicated everyone's life by being with Sesshoumaru, compromising her long friendship with the hanyou. She knows that they can never be the friends that they once were with her so obsessed with his brother. She really misses everyone too, that's what makes it so hard. It wasn't just Sesshoumaru, it was all her friends that she'd grown to love and cared for, over the years. Especially little Shippou. She hopes that he was okay and that everyone was taking good care of him. Going to the open window she slides it closed and climbing into bed she tries restlessly to find peace and rest in sleep.

In the late of night while the house was quiet from everyone sleeping, Kagome wakes up and can't go back to sleep. Again she feels the weird pain in her abdomen and the aching on her shoulder. She misses him so much! She wished that she was with him at the moment. She looks out her window and notices the twinkling of the stars, reminiscing on the night she spent with him, making love under those same stars. His body heat keeping her warm in the cold night, and oh how he felt so good. What she wouldn't do just to have him hold her again! Her body had never felt such pleasure before and now, her heart was left to endure all the pain she'd never knew before either.

She sigh and a tear rolled down her cheek. She thought that love was supposed to be magical and wonderful. She didn't even think that love could be this difficult and painful. Why couldn't she just leave when he told her to? Keep her feelings for him to herself like she'd done in the past years? Isn't that why she'd never even tried to tell him? Because she knew that he wouldn't return her love? That all he'll ever be able to offer her was loneliness?

"You'll always have my heart Sesshoumaru" she said softly, as she closes her eyes to rest knowing her body needs it.

….

…..

Sesshoumaru waited at the well thrusting an impatient hand through his hair. It had been a full week now and he'd been there ever since the day he tried to kill her. He kept hoping - something he'd never done before - that her bubbling little head will show up and he'll get the chance to show her how he feels.

But minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days and still no sign of her. He wasn't really surprised, knowing that he'd tried to kill her in their last encounter. What was wrong with him? What the hell was he thinking? He grunts angrily at himself.

He lets out a heavy sigh of disappointment that she hadn't return. She did say that she loved him didn't she? What is it that he was feeling the past week? Love? Or perhaps it was regret? Yes, only regret. _He _doesn't love.......

_Love…._he thought. He had cut off that feeling long ago, when he was still a young pup, and replacing it with cold and numbness in its place. And the only thing that ever mattered to him anymore was to become a powerful InuYokai. Surpassing his Father's powers. He, Sesshoumaru, doesn't love! So why the aching emptiness prickling in his heart? He bit his fangs down on his lips.

_....~She felt a prickling on her shoulder as she stirs~...._

The taste and scent of her on him had faded slowly through the week. If there was a way for him to preserve the scent that was hers he would, but there was none. The only thing he had left of her was his own regret, her shirt he'd stolen and the well. The well protected by a strong barrier against demons.

Watching the sun set the InuYokai let out a heavy sigh. If only I hadn't acted so rashly. Turning he looked at the well once again and slide his hand into it, letting the barrier burn him. He waited to feel her again, but all he could feel was the pain from the barrier and vacant in his heart. He finally withdrew his hand from the well and looked at the burning redness of it. It had hurt but the pain was nothing compare to what his soul had been feeling - is still feeling.

_....~I will always be yours Sesshoumaru for all time, She cried~...._

He proceeded to leave when he felt a twinge in his heart. A whisper of her voice telling him she loves him, still. Yet, when he turned to look at the well, there was no one there. _Foolish!_ He scolded himself. With one final look of dismay Sesshoumaru turned and headed towards the West in defeat.

.......................................

It's been a year since she left him. Each night was restless sleep for him, each day was tiring paperwork from the clan and proposals of peace treaty between villages. He stood looking over his balcony. The servants came by to light the candles for the evening. It flicker in the evening glow. He heard the sound of Rin's footsteps running down the hall, her voice giggling along with one of the human servant boy.

The InuYokai did not mean to have fallen in love with anyone, especially a human miko, but there he was, lost in a trance of missing her.

_'I love you my Sesshoumaru'_

He heard her voice echoed in his elfin ears. _This isn't love!_ He thought angrily. _How can she have robbed this Sesshoumaru of his heart and not return? _

He thought for sure that she would eventually return but she continued to prove him wrong. Hours past as he stood on his balcony reminiscing of his mate. He clenched her shirt in his hand while his belly somersault. Her scent is but a slight faint. Yet, he held onto to still. It was the only thing he had left of her - his heart and soul. That, and the well. He knew that once sleep consumed him, he would dream of her again. Of holding her and making love to her, knowing the one thing he wanted most he can't possess. _His mate._

.....


	5. 5: Time

Chapter 5

**Time**

Saturday afternoon...

......

Kagome sat under the Sacred tree watching the clouds passed by. Her fingers reached up to brush against the marks on her shoulders. She smiled, but her heart filled with sadness. After three years, her feelings for him had not changed. She went out on a few dates to make her mom happy, but her heart was never there and they didn't amount to anything. In a distance she could hear her childrens' laughter and calling out for their uncle to continue whatever game it was that they were playing together.

It had been three years since she left Feudal Japan and she hadn't been back since. Over on her side of the well, she had place a Sacred Mantra to prevent InuYasha from coming over. _Not that he intended to_, she thought, but still, she did not want anything to remind of her the past. Her children were the only exception. Frankly, she wouldn't know what to say to InuYasha if he did decide to cross over.

She had complicated everyone's life when she made the decision to give herself up to Sesshoumaru. It just happened really, and she could only resolved it to be the work of the Fates.

_~Flashback..._

She was wandering around the fields following the scent of a strange yet beautiful butterfly fluttering about. She wanted to chase it for fun, like she used to when she was a little girl. Somewhere along the way, she'd lost her way and found a hot spring. She couldn't resist the temptation, even though it was only mid-day, so, she stripped and climbed in to relax, not knowing she'd dozed off.

When she came to half an hour later, she was thoroughly stress-free and was in the mist of trying to find her way back to the village. And that was when she heard the noises. Turning the corner and through some trees, she came to a clearing and saw the InuYokai, his armor and swords were strewn carelessly on the ground. He was bent over from what looked like pain to her. An aura emitted around him with a red glow. He looked up to catch her gazing at him curiously, his eyes flared crimson red and he growled angrily at her. She continued to watch him as he moved closer to the tree and dug his claws in for support. When she realized what he was going through, she selfishly took the opportunity to approach him and offered herself to him. She was and always will be benevolent at heart and after all the times he'd saved her, it was the least she could do to relieve his pain. And who was she kidding? She loved the InuYokai for years, even though she was always by InuYasha's side.

(Even the last time she saw him and he tried to kill her, she couldn't help but love him.) She already knew what she did to him was a crime, taking advantage of him at his weakest point. But she was glad and she never regretted it. She didn't regret the tears on her mother's face when she told her that she was with child; and not just any child, a pup, an InuYokai pup. She was an unmarried, no boyfriend 19 year-old pregnant young woman. She apologized to her mother for shaming the family. Her mother only pulled her close to hug her and told her how much she was loved.

_'A mother always knows her daughter' _she said to Kagome. She was crying not because of the shame but the heartache that she felt for her daughter; for her unrequited love and for the fact that the father of the child wasn't going to be around. She was crying for her daughter who couldn't shed the tears herself.

They didn't know how the pregnancy and birth was going to happen. There were no demons in Modern Japan and knowledge of demon birth was nonexistent and few in textbooks as an urban legend. Thankfully, when her grandfather learned of the situation, he was able to find a few scrolls that listed demon births. She took full advantage of those scrolls.

For the first three weeks she went to see her gynecologist as usual; but when her belly started to swell at such a fast rate, she stopped going and stayed home reading on what she could from the scrolls her grandfather had supplied. Her pregnancy was different from any human and was quite different from the scrolls her grandfather had given her as well. She couldn't find anything about a miko being pregnant with a demon's child. She remembered laughing at the thought. Obviously, because mikos set out to destroy demons, not fall in love and sleep with them! _How ironic._ Her family watched wide eyed at her, laughing hysterically for what they didn't know, but watching her tiny self and her pregnant belly she looked like she swallowed a watermelon whole, they had to laugh as well.

For the rest of the time they tried to do whatever they could to make her comfortable for the long pregnancy to come. Or so they thought.

Demons are beasts by nature and a dog demon didn't differ much from an ordinary dog. Her pregnancy thank the heavens for her family, only lasted three months. They weren't sure how much more of her weird mood swings they could take.

She gave birth to her twins while she was walking around the well, a normal habit for her each day as she caressed the mouth of the well. Her way of feeling close to him, just by touching it, soothed her soul. She'd missed him each day, each minute, and every single second. Suddenly she felt an unbearable pain and almost collapsed over, groaning as the pain increased.

Her grandfather had left for the store, her mother was at work and her brother in school. She was alone and she gripped onto the wood opening of well, cringing in pain calling out his name. Suddenly her shoulder throbbed and she cried. She laid there by the well crying in inconsiderable pain for hours before Sota found her after school. Her mother rushed home from work. They brought the necessities near the well for it pained her too much when they tried to move her, not knowing that the truth was it pained her to be apart from it.

They watched as a pink glow surrounded her and she continued to cry and suffer. Sota wasn't allowed to come near the well, he was still too young at 10 years old they did not want him traumatized. After twelve hours of agonizing torture, the little head popped out, silver hair, and a boisterous cry. He was tiny, but beautiful. He fitted in the palm of her mother's hand. They bundled him up after cutting the cord and were shocked when she continued to push. A second little head peaked out just as the first, silver hair and it batted its lashes and quiet. They were worried and scared. Kagome heard her mother calling to the pup telling it to cry.

Finally after almost a minute, she did. And her cries were beautiful, and Mrs. Higurashi cried along with her. So happy to see her grandchildren, both beautiful, and although, tiny they looked healthy.

Exhausted Kagome passed out. They gave the pups to Sota to look after while they tend to her as her breathing slowed to nonexistent. She'd drifted off somewhere she did not know, but she saw his face looking at her. She felt him touching her, "I love you Sesshoumaru" she whispered out from her vision. "And-I-you" he answered. Kagome heard someone calling her name again and again. She realized it was her mother, and the vision of him, disappeared as her breathing gained momentum. The two pups almost lost their mother even before they got a chance to know her.

.....

The scent of kani soup woke her up and she looked around. Her mother came in with a tray of food and smile at her, asking her how she was feeling. She nodded well and asked for her babies.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed the bassinet in and both of them fitted inside the bassinet with room to spare. "What are their names?" her mother asked.

"Well, I think I'll call him Inu-Touga, and her…" Kagome thought about it and remembering her dream, she became creative. "She'll be called Enaiyeu" because that's what she'd imagine Sesshoumaru would say to her when she told him she loved him. He had said "And. I. You."

.......~.......

FEUDAL TIME

"What is it that you want mother?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice detached with a hint of irritation.

"Sesshoumaru, you must inform me of who you will choose as a mate to produce an heir." His mother's voice came out anxious. She had been vexed with the fact that her son had been so hard-headed and unyielding.

"None of your concern, mother." He replied dismissively.

"I'll be damned if you think it's none of my business Sesshoumaru" she barked at him.

He rose from his seat and turned away from her. His Mother had always lived prodigiously and he knew what she wanted as she pressed on about his personal life. She wanted to insure her opulence lifestyle. He said nothing to her and turned to look out into the garden as his little Rin was being chased by the servant boy. He growled knowing the boy was over crossing his boundaries with his little girl.

"You know as well as I do that within our clans there are rules to follow" his mother continued, "You've come at age where you need to produce an heir to insure the clan's blood line. As of yet, you haven't mated nor have you shown any interest in mating." His mother pointed out.

_I have mated. Yet, I've been foolish. Foolish enough to have lost her._

"Sesshoumaru.." She called out to him. She realized her son was not happy about the discussion, but she was going to get an answer out of him yet.

He wasn't engrossed in the conversation, but he couldn't stay silent either.

"Not interested, mother." He tossed out, irritation continuing to trickle through him.

"Whether you're 'interested' or not Sesshoumaru, it's your duty to the clan!" she scolded. How he hated when she did that.

"I live my life for no one, especially the clan" he was getting irate by the inane conversation.

"How can you say that Sesshoumaru? You are Lord of the Western Land, the clan is the one that gave you that title therefore you are responsible for them, to ensure that you will protect your land and them."

"I've had enough of this nonsense" with that, he proceeded to leave.

She stared at him in consternation before speaking again. "Sesshoumaru Tashio, don't you dare walk away from me! This conversation is not over! The Canis are trying to take over the West under a new leader and they're working with the Panther tribe from the East. You must stand up and protect your land and people. In the process you must ensure them an heir!"

"Let them try. They will not dare" he said in an austere manner.

"Sesshoumaru, at least choose a betrothed, that way it will settle the clan's nerves somewhat" she soothed.

"Do as you wish mother" he brushed her off, leaving her standing there baffled by his insolence and indifferent toward his land and people, _toward her life_! However, she was pleased and somewhat relieved that he had agreed to a betrothed.

......

Crossing the hallway into his chamber a female scent tickled his nose. He growled in irritation knowing once again, his mother is trying to inveigle him. Her playing match-maker was getting on his very last nerve. He slid the door open with such force that it bounced off the end and slid almost halfway back. The gorgeous female Youkai turned from looking out of the window into the garden and turned toward him startled by the loud sound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she greeted in a soft voice.

"Get out!" He bellowed.

She was indignant. She had never been treated in such a manner before. However, he was the Lord of the Western Land and at the moment, the most powerful InuYokai. She swallowed her anger and damaged pride. She took her leave. _I'll win him over yet,_ she thought, obstinate about her decision.

Sesshoumaru walked over toward the window. He looked out to see Rin playing in the garden still. The scent of the female Youkai filled his nostrils and he growled in anger. Leaping off the terrace of his room he approached Jaken at the gate telling the little youkai to watch over Rin in his absence.

He transformed and arrived at the place now more familiar to him than the back of his hand. Standing at the Bone Eater's Well, a well known unpleasant scent filled him. He turned to see InuYasha approaching.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" He barked at the hanyou.

"Heh. I should be the one to ask you that Sesshoumaru. I live here, so what the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't interfere. None of your business." He said through gritted fangs.

"She ain't coming back. You can stare into the damn thing all you want, it ain't gonna happen."

"What of it do you know InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru threw back in anger.

InuYasha turned his heels to leave. _Because I tried going through, and I couldn't. She sealed it just like she said she would._

They ended their brief confrontation just like that, with InuYasha leaving Sesshoumaru at the well, staring into the dirt ground at the bottom. He'd witness his half-brother coming there often waiting, wishing. He would felt sorry for the InuYokai if he didn't hate him so much! Especially with the fact that he felt his brother had stolen his woman from him.

Sesshoumaru extended his right hand and stared at it. No longer was it the smooth pampered hand like the other, but callused and damaged. Over the years, he'd come to the well repeatedly , reaching out, reaching in to try and feel her somehow and each time, he was met with a harsh barrier, burning his hand. He didn't care for the damage that it had done. It was the only thing he had to cling onto his mate. His mate, he tried to kill. His mate, he chased away. Years of anger, regret, and sorrow filled his demon body. At times with unbearable ache! He never forgave himself for his rash mistake. He was blinded and foolish thinking about himself, his name, reputation and title.

He stood in front of the well, laughing at himself, thinking he'd trade all that and his life if only to hold her in his arms once again.

He extended his hand into the well and was met with the same pain he'd grown accustomed to. He grimaced but continued to push his hand further. At long last it was too much and blasted him back, jolts of pure aura lightning sparked and shot through him. He let out a low growl of pain, got up on his feet and tried again....

.....

....

Somewhere in Modern Japan, Kagome felt a weird prickling and she rose to go see her children and got ready to make dinner for the family. When she entered the kitchen her son had collapsed and horror filled her as she watched her little guy's eyes rolled back into his skull.


	6. 6: Trying to reach Buddha's Heart

Her daughter's name is Enaiyeu

The "yeu" with the accent, like an upside down V on top of the 'E' is Vietnamese for 'love' or 'in love'

yes I gave it a lot of thought...

.....~....

Chapter 6

**Trying to reach Buddha's Heart.**

Kagome panicked watching her son hacked and cough, struggling to breathe. She felt his forehead and he was burning hot. She told Sota to get the first aid kit and some of the Children's Tylenol.

Over the next day, she couldn't sleep tending to him. His fever dropped somewhat, but his breathing never got any better. She cried her eyes red and was so confused. She took him to the emergency room but they weren't of much help. They had no idea what to do for him as his blood pressure and temperature was nothing like they've ever seen before. She even took him to the vet and the veterinarian gave Kagome an odd look and thought she was out of her mind.

She watched helplessly as her son drifted in and out of consciousness. Sighing in defeat she knew what she had to do for her him. She gathered her children in her arms with a few necessities and taking the Shikon no Tama with her, she prayed that they all would be able to pass through the well. They did.

She arrived at Kaede's village shortly after, rushing to see the old woman for some answers. Kaede tended to the pup as best she could but he only grew weaker. Everyone watched in dismay and heartbroken while Kagome cried and cried. Shippou entertained Enaiyeu while Kagome and the others tried to find the answer. Everyone looked at each other knowing what she should do, what she had to do, and what she _needed_ to do. She saw their faces and knew what they they meant. She nodded her head in agreement. She would go find Sesshoumaru for some answers, hoping he could help.

"Sango, do you think I could borrow Kirara for just a while?" Kagome requested through sniffles.

"Of course. I'm sure Kirara would want to help out." Sango answered.

"I'll go with you." His voice rang out and shocked everyone. Apparently, InuYasha had returned and heard the conversation and clamoring from a tree nearby.

She looked into those so familiar golden eyes and he into her brown ones. How he missed her. He saw her eyes puffy and red from crying. He took one looked at the young boy and pain gripped his heart. _That should have been my son,_ he thought sorrowfully.

"But..InuYasha…" Kagome began, she didn't want to trouble him, and it was a little awkward. She didn't mind going to see Sesshoumaru by herself.

"In case you get attacked. Just because Naraku's defeated doesn't mean there aren't other dangerous demons out there. This is Feudal times after all," he explained. "Besides, he is my nephew right?" InuYasha added with pain in his tone. Kagome noticed that his voice was softer and something was buried deep below it. _What was it?_ She didn't want to know because deep down, she already knew. It was pain. Loss. And he also sounded more mature. He'd grown over the past few years, she observed.

They traveled on Kirara's back. The awkward silence was horrendous. But he didn't mind it. It felt nice being near her again, and the scent of her he'd missed so much. He wanted to be close to her, even if there was nothing else he could do for their relationship, his heart wanted her happy. He _had _grown and he _did_ mature. He knew he only had himself to blame for loosing her. After she left, he'd reminisced on all the times he kept rushing back to Kikyo, tending and caring for her, and brushing Kagome aside. But what he loved and wanted most was always in front of him. But he was too blinded and he was too stupid to realized, until it was too late. He thought she'd always wait for him, always be there. He was wrong and it had cost him what mattered most as a result.

She sat behind him, with her son in between them. Inu-Touga was still unconscious, and she pulled him closer, praying he'll be okay.

"Thank you," she said softly, breaking their silence and his reminiscent thoughts.

He grunted softly in response. He didn't know what to say. As they near Sesshoumaru's castle, InuYasha caught sight of Sesshoumaru and another female youkai. InuYasha knew it must be Sesshoumaru's betrothed.

"I don't think this was a good idea Kagome. We should head back, I'm sure Kaede will figure something out." He said quickly. He could only imagine the damage it will do to her seeing Sesshoumaru with another female, a full Youkai female.

She was worried about her son and angry at him for being jealous at such a time. "No! We have to go see him!" she yelled.

"Kagome…" he tried to warn her.

"No InuYasha!" she screamed at him.

"You don't understand, I'm afraid…" InuYasha pressed on. He was angry and it took everything in him to control himself. He was angry that the only woman he loved now belonged to his brother. And on top of the matter, his brother had shunned her and even has someone new to replace her. _I'll deal with him later, _he decided. Protecting her heart was most important right now. But she was stubborn and confused.

She misunderstood him because she was frenzied. She summoned a strong barrier to 'protect' them in response to InuYasha's 'I'm afraid' and told Kirara to continue on. As they got even closer that's when she saw them. Looking down she saw her mate, with a beautiful female Youkai strolling in the garden as a prepubescent Rin ran around with a young teenage boy. Her heart sank when he stopped to face the female youkai and held her chin up with his hand, gazing into the female's eyes. It shattered when the female wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. She told Kirara to turn around for home when she saw that he was about to raise his arms to receive her into his welcoming arms. Her heart ripped to a million pieces. _What was I thinking?_ _He tried to kill me before and now….now he has someone else, a full Youkai, just as he wanted all along! Not, me! _She realized he could have killed her child along with her. She was so angry with herself for being so naïve again.

Pain and guilt flooded through her body. Her heart ached for so many reasons and she felt horrible for accusing InuYasha of being jealous and selfish. She felt defeated and exhausted.

They returned to Kaede's village and Kaede gave Inu-Touga a few different medicinal herbs than before. She noticed that for a moment, her son was better. Her heart sighed in relief. They still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Even Kaede's hands were tied.

Everyone was tired but more worried about her and the little boy than anything. She tucked her daughter in for the night and went outside for some air.

She looked up to see InuYasha leaning against a tree staring into the stars. He looked down to see her coming toward him and cursed his misfortune. Looking at her, she was beautiful, it pained him to no end. Kagome looked at his face. _He's thinking, _she realized. She waited for him, to approach her. He did.

"How is he?" His voice was sorrowful.

"He's stable for now." She replied. They walked together slowly under the warm Summer night. "InuYasha…" she began but her voice caught by a flood of sorrow and not wanting to cry, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

InuYasha frowned. _She was working herself up to a hard question._ He waited.

"The woman….the Youkai…in the garden…" she began her question. All these years, she still held hope that, somehow, someday, she'll be with Sesshoumaru again. But now, all that shattered and she had to come to grip with the reality, she must know the truth about the female Youkai.

Silence.

He felt a tremor through her little frame. "Are you cold?" he deflected her question. Although the wind breezed by often, it was a summer night and the air was warm. But a shiver worked its way into her heart. InuYasha was always blunt, and when he changed the subject she could only imagined the worst.

"InuYasha, don't attempt to protect me. Not like this. Please, tell me. I have to know. I need to know!" She begged.

Silence.

A cricket chirped near her feet and another breeze went by. She watched as the grass shimmer under the stars and it moved with a sinuous, undulating dance with the wind.

His head turned toward her. He was thinking again. _Please tell me InuYasha._ She pleaded but said nothing.

He shifted abruptly in his stance. "His betrothed." He finally said.

She stared at him with empty eyes. She lost all details as his face became a black oval. She staggered back, as if he had driven a knife in her gut. She saw her little vision of a happy family together with Sesshoumaru shattered, the orb they fitted in, fell and burst suddenly, sprinkling into thousands, million tiny pieces, raining over her crimson, suffering heart. InuYasha stood in front of her and moved quickly, his hands wrapped tight around her upper arms as she lost her balance. She let him gather her in his arms to comfort her of her emotional anguish. A feeling he knew too well. And still experienced everyday - without her.

She pulled from his embrace moments later, and it took everything in him to let her go. _Don't go Kagome.. can't we try?...._He said nothing and watched her walked away and agony twisted deep inside his soul.

She went back to check on her son in the other hut. Sitting next to her son, she caressed his forehead, running her fingers through his silver locks. _He looks just like his father,_ she thought and bit back the tears. Her heartache over Sesshoumaru was soon replaced by fear when she noticed her son began shake. She fumbled around her first aid kit and soothed him with a cold cloth. She wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead. Panicking she didn't realized that she had started screaming again, as the others rushed into the hut. She saw her son's breathing slow and she stood up, looking down at him in disbelief. _Why is this happening?_ She questioned angrily at the Gods. As she lunged towards her son again, the others pulled her back so Kaede could tend to him. She watched as Kaede fumbled with the different herbal remedies.

She buried her face in InuYasha's chest as she cried and the others watched Kaede working with anticipation. Finally it was silent.

She turned, pulling away from InuYasha's grasp looking around, wondering why the noises had stopped. She looked down at Kaede who shook her head left to right, tears sliding from the old woman's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kagome screamed and pushed past InuYasha. She knelt down next to her son, who's breathing had finally stopped. Kagome tried to resuscitate her pup but failed and her cry of loosing her child pierced their hearts with an intense anguish. But she refused to give up.

"No," she said. "You can't have him! Ever!" She screamed and gathered her son in her arms she ran past everyone out the door. She rushed up to the nearby temple and her determination carried her up the many steps of the temple. She laid him in front of the large Buddha statue and cried. She pleaded to Buddha not take her son away.

"No, it's not his time yet. He's still little!" She began to bow as she prayed. Her forehead banged on the gravel but she didn't care. She kept bending over bashing her head into the hard ground and continued to beseech Buddha for her son's life, delirious of her own distress she didn't feel the physical pain, she hoped that somehow she could reach Buddha's tender heart.

"Please save him!" she begged to Buddha and the Gods above. The others came and the scene filled their hearts with such torturous sorrow they all wished that if they could sacrifice their lives for the little pup, they would without hesitation. Sango tried to get her to come back to the village after InuYasha carried Inu-Touga's lifeless body back to the hut but she wouldn't budge. She continued to bang her head into the gravel, mumbling and praying softly, relentlessly to the large Buddha statue.

Blood started to trickle from her head and Sango tried her best to pull her friend away, but to no avail.

"Please, don't take him away," she begged banging her head once again into the ground as she prayed. _Don't give up on me, little Sesshie...._

…..~……….ealier……….

Sesshoumaru strode along the garden as Rin played with the servant boy. He noticed that the two have become inseparable. He'd already had a short talk with the boy to warn him of any mischievous thoughts or if he dared hurt Rin in any way, he'd pay dearly with his life. And familys' as well.

Floating high in the sky a two-tailed cat surrounded by a strong barrier blocked all scents from the Youkai's nose. He had no idea the one person he wanted most carrying one of his prized possession was within reach.

The female Youkai his Mother deemed his 'betrothed' came and walked along with him. She was quiet and didn't make much noise so he thought her to be tolerable. Up until she spoke.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru. How beautiful it is today." She said looking toward the sky.

"Hn." He hoped that it was the last of it. But she continued.

"It's so wonderful to have Rin around all the time. She's such a sweetheart!"

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Lifting his hand with grace, he titled her chin so their eyes would meet. "This Sesshoumaru hates liars. Don't think that you can entice this Sesshoumaru to mate you by lying" he warned.

She tossed herself onto him and hugged him tight. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! How can you say such a thing?!" She whined.

He was started by her boldness and the hug. It was uncomfortable, unwelcomed, and irritating. Slowly he raised his hands to meet her by the arms and with vehement hostility, he lifted her off him.

"Do not attempt to follow me" he warned and walked off.

She stood bewildered by his cold indifference towards her efforts. She looked up at the sky and saw a glimmer of something floating off. _I wonder what that was?_ She questioned but quickly dropped the meager thought and looked over her shoulder to see the shrinking of Sesshoumaru's back. _What a recluse!_ she thought. If it wasn't for his looks, power, and title, she would never even considered being mated to him. She was garish, and talkative while he was modest, taciturn, detached and cold. How they made a good match she couldn't understand but she didn't care. What mattered now was for her to get him to mate her. It proved much harder than she anticipated.

………..~…………….

"Kagome!" Miroku cried out, breathless from running.

He slid down on the floor and knelt next to his friend who was still bowing and praying. "Kagome, stop!" he said. Sango pulled her friend up only to be brushed off and continued to her head banging task.

"He's alive! He's fine! Kagome, your son is okay!" Miroku blurted excitedly.

Kagome stopped and both she and Sango looked at him, in shock. She quickly got up on her feet to run back towards the hut, to her son. Kirara gave her a ride instead. She hopped off the large cat and raced in the house.

Tears burst through her already swollen eyes and her heart leaped with elation. Her son sat up in bed as she entered.

"Mommy?" he called to her. It was the sweetest, most wonderful sound she'd ever heard in her entire life. She quickly gathered him in her arms, vowing to never let him go. Thanking Buddha for his love, and generosity....

Buddha looked down from the clouds, smiling to himself. Her heartache had reached his soul and her persistent and tears had touched his heart so that he had to do what was right.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!!! Thanks! ~TS**

Return to Top


	7. 7: Blood in the air

Chapter 7

**Blood in the air.  
**

Last night, while holding him after he'd woken up, she cradled him for hours and finally collapsed and fell asleep from exhaustion and although it was already mid-afternoon, everyone had let her sleep.

She finally stirred in bed, groaning. She felt pain all over, and a harsh headache. Suddenly, she shot up and frantically looked around. _Where is he?_ She questioned, not seeing her son nearby. Quickly she sprung out of bed and ran outside to look for him. Bursting through the door Kagome noticed that her son was playing with his sister and Shippou. She breathed easier knowing her son was well. She stood and leaned on the door and watched as her children raced against each other while Shippou was the referee.

Her hand reached up to feel her head, throbbing from a horrible headache. She realized that someone had bandaged her wound. Exhaling, she felt like the mountain on her chest had been lifted and she could breathe again. She did, taking each of her breath deeply and gratefully. The pain of knowing Sesshoumaru was betrothed to some full Youkai, almost didn't exist anymore. She could live without him. Not that she wanted to. But she had for the past three years and she will continue to live without him. But she couldn't live without her children. They were hers. They came from her and she felt like they bonded together in a way she couldn't explain.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Sango asked. Kagome jumped, startled by the abrupt voice.

She turned and smiled at Sango. "I'm much better. Thank you."

"They are beautiful." Sango commented on the children. "What are their names?" It had been so frantic that she never got to introduce them properly to everyone.

Kagome introduced their names to Sango. "Enaiyeu huh? That's unique, I've never heard of a name like that before." Sango complimented.

Kagome blushed, embarrassed, she hoped that Sango wouldn't ask her how she came up with the name. Sango saw the look on her friend's face and decided that she wouldn't press further on the matter.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sango asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. Did Kaede ever figure out what was wrong with my son?" Kagome asked a little curious.

"She said that it was because of the two blood mix together. Your miko powers was fighting against his demonic aura, trying to overpower it as the demonic aura tried to 'kill' the purity."

"I see..."

"Strange though, that it only happened to Inu-Touga and not Enaiyeu. I mean, they are twins right?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's always possessed the power to self-heal, she can communicate with animals and telepathy as well. I don't know how either, but she's always had since she was born. Inu-Touga possess all the powers that we know of…." She paused for a moment "of their father. In addition, he also has the power of telekinesis." Kagome explained.

"Wow." Sango said in amazement as she watched the two children play. "He should be fine from now on, now that the aura and power have compromised. I'm sure he'll be strong and healthy!" Sango affirmed with confidence.

"I sure hope so..." Kagome prayed again, that it was true.

"Will you be here long?" Sango inquired her friend.

"Sango," Kagome turned toward her friend. "I think I'm going to stay for good. I think the atmosphere here is good for them. I've never seen them this happy! And they can 'fit' in much better." She added, remembering the incident at the mall where Inu-Touga almost mauled a man to death all because he was trying to flirt with her. She'd often wonder what she would do when they came of age for school and such. At three years old, they are smarter, faster, more mature than most kids. They spoke full, proper sentences, they're strong and are capable of things that human children are not. She thought of the discrimination against her children in her world. Here, they would at least be at 'home' and be able to use their powers somewhat.

Sango smiled at her friend, so excited Kagome had decided to stay. She had missed Kagome terribly the last three years.

Kagome looked over at Sango. She wondered where InuYasha was, but she decided that she didn't really want to know. It felt nice to have him hugged her last night. A familiar warmth, and comfort, but she didn't want to go there. She didn't want to get involved with him. At least not yet.

"He left." Sango said, watching a yearning look over Kagome's face.

Kagome blushed that Sango was able to read her. She didn't know how to respond, but she was really curious where he went. "Oh," was all she could muster, still blushing.

"He really wanted to stay with you, but I think it was hard for him, watching your children. He never stopped loving you Kagome," Sango pointed out.

"I...." Kagome began to think about his hug last night, and how much InuYasha had changed. And then she remembered Sesshoumaru and his new full Youkai betrothed. Someone he wanted, _not_ her. She was mere human. With a heavy heart, Kagome sighed and looked at her friend. "I don't think it would be right. To be with InuYasha, I mean. I don't want to break his heart again, because...." Kagome looked over toward Sango and tears brimmed her eyes "because, even though I know he's betrothed, and I know that he doesn't love me, I still love him. And I can't stop. I don't know why Sango, but..." Sango reached out to hug her friend.

"The heart wants what it want, Kagome." Sango said as her hand rubbed on Kagome's back to soothe the crying girl. Just then sounds of giggling village girls filled their ears.

Sango groan in anger as she watched Miroku flirting with one of the village girls. Kagome looked at her friend, they laughed at how _'some things never change_'.

"See what I mean?" Sango asked her friend. Sango still loved Miroku with all she had even though he can't stop flirting with other females. They brushed the incident aside as they went about the task of moving Kagome back to the Feudal Era.

.............

"Sesshoumaru!" his Mother's voice barked angrily at him. She couldn't believe that her son had chased away yet another female she'd chosen as his betrothed, especially when this one looked so promising!

He sighed, "What is it this time, mother?" He asked, but already knew what she was there for.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She bellowed in anger at her son.

"I am not a child, and need not report everything I do to you." he answered dismissively.

"How can you tell Serena that you've already mated? She is your betrothed and as of yet you have made no attempt toward her!"

"I assure you mother, you need not worry about whom I have as a mate."

"Then you shouldn't go about spreading lies about being mated, that is a serious matter, Sesshoumaru."

"Mother! This Sesshoumaru does not lie! I have mated and I have **no** betrothed, and you'd be wise not to prance another bitch around me before her life ended regrettably." he warned.

"If you have mated, then I wish to know who your mate is, and you must present her to the clan for approval!" she retorted matter-of-factly.

He chuckled at the absurdity of her statement. "You think that I care who those old mongrels approve of as my mate? Do you really believe that I shall let them choose whom I decide to have carry my pups? Ridiculous!" His eyes crimson red, his fist clenched tight, his knuckles white as he roared at her in anger.

She stared at him wide eyed at his sudden outburst._ What had made him so sensitive? Why won't he just mate??_ "Sesshoumaru," his mother began softly, "I am just worried for our family, our clan, and your future."

"I encourage you not to bring the subject up again mother. You will meet my mate when the time comes." He didn't know why he'd said that. He didn't know how to get her back! "As for the clan's safety, I've already dealt with the matter. Believe me, the Canis and the Panther Tribe with think hard before then attack our Western Lands." He said over his shoulder before transforming and left before she could utter another sound.

.........

.....~.............6 weeks later......

There was the tiny hut in a tall forest, with a stream nearby. A garden by the side, and a shed for a few sheep. She was far from Kaede's village, but not too far in case something were to happen. She sealed the area with a barrier and Miroku put up a few sutras to warn off any demons or trespassers. She was content and the children were happy that they were able to roam around all day, playing and helping her. Back in Modern Japan she usually didn't take them out much and didn't expose them to people, knowing it always led to trouble. Here, she'd taken them into the market and although they received a few glances, it was nothing compared to the looks her children got at home. She was pleased because she saw how free her children were, and nothing in the world could make her happier.

She went in the back to gather some vegetables and herbs for dinner. As usual, Inu-Touga followed her. At three years old, he was extremely overprotective of his mother. She didn't mind, she always enjoyed his company, although it was often quiet with occasional questions of things or herbs he didn't know. Her daughter, the free spirit roamed the house and joined them for a few minutes before running off to chase after a butterfly. She smiled gleefully at the sight. Her daughter reminded her so much of herself, when she was a child.

............~.........

He was leaning against the Bone Eater's Well and closing his eyes to rest from the blasts of the barrier. He was trying to reach for her again. His chest heaving from the lack of oxygen in his chest when he heard a little girl calling for him, just like in all his dreams. A soft angelic voice beckoning him to come see _them_. He shot his eyes open and followed the sound of the invisible voice. It led him past a familiar village and he continued on, following it until a whiff of the scent caught his nostrils.

Using his keen nose he moved toward the scent. _Why had I never sensed it before? What is going on? Why is the scent of my blood in the air?_

The closer he got to the scent the sound of a young girl singing entered his demonic ears. She was not within his sight just yet, but he heard her singing for her father to come home. It reminded him of Rin when she used to sing as a little girl. Except the song he heard, he was familiar with. He'd heard it many times in his dreams and he knew the words by heart. In his mind, he chanted along.

_Oh where oh where are you _

_Father?_

_I need you home with me_

_Mother needs you home_

_Her heart is aching for you  
_

_Oh Father oh Father_

_Please hear my cry_

_Come home to us_

_Come home, come home,_

_We're all waiting for you_

He was shocked when he came up to a little hut and saw a little girl running around. The scent of his blood flowing within her, her long silver bob flapping in the wind; as if sensing his presence, she stopped her singing and little chasing game with the butterfly and turned to look at him. He gasped.

"Hi" she greeted him with a smile "Are you my daddy?" She asked.

He felt his throat choke. _How? She's….she's InuYokai?_

He knelt down to look at her. _How can this be?_ He hadn't been with another woman since Kagome and if she was to bear his pup, it should be a hanyou. _Where are the little hanyou ears?_

She giggled. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked him, her eyes rolling almost into her sockets trying to look at her own forehead, as it was where he was looking. _Yes, my crescent mark!_

"Little girl, what is your name?" His lips finally found the matching voice.

"Mommy said, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said proudly.

"Hn."

She giggled even louder. "Mommy does that."

"Little girl, where is your mother?" he stood up to look around.

"Enaiyeu. Only because you're not a stranger" she smiled, a very familiar smile.

"Huh?"

"My name is Enaiyeu Inugami Higurashi. And mommy is inside." She pointed to the hut "You should come inside with us it's gonna rain." And with her words he felt the wetness dripping from the clouds. She threw up her arms and instinctively her reached down and lifted her up, carrying her, he walked toward the hut.

Kagome carrying her basket of herbs and vegetable from the back garden dropped it. Everything spilled all over the place when she saw who was in front of her. Her heartbeat raced.

_Sesshoumaru. _

She wanted to faint...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!!! Thanks! ~TS**


	8. 8: Don't!

Chapter 8

**Don't!**

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the herbs and vegetables spilled, rolling over her floor. He watched her as she ignored the strewn items and his heart almost stopped when he saw a flash zig-zagging about, before settling behind her legs. Her delicate hand shook as she reached back and rested it on a little head. Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers._ There are more than one?_ He gasped in thought but, his face frozen from shock and awe that they were real.

The little head slowly peered out from behind her legs and Sesshoumaru stared into his own golden orbs, his own face, complete with stripes on the sides and crescent moon on the forehead. Kagome looked at the man she'd desired for years. She blinked slowly, her body unable to react. She found her voice, and body numb. But was more shock that he'd found them after she had placed a spell blocking their scent; _to prevent him from finding them!  
_

He looked back and forth between the three of them, still in disbelief that they were actually true; not merely a dream! He'd wanted to see his mate for so long and was more than thrilled she'd come back. Yet, the two children caught him off guard. Of course he knew there was a possibility years ago that she might have been pregnant but it was never more than just a thought. How kind the Fates have been to him after he'd been so stupid!

_Had they been here the whole time?_ He wondered.

Their little girl giggled, and slid off him. Making the only sound in the uncomfortably quiet setting. She ran toward Kagome.

"Mommy, I found daddy and brought him in because it was going to rain!" she boasted proudly. "Listen!" Enaiyeu said cupping a hand over her ear as the sound of water tapped on their rooftop. Kagome felt her legs go weak and it gave out on her. And before she landed onto the ground he caught her in his arms; electricity intensified and prickled through their skin. She went rigid in his grasp. She swallowed hard. She wasn't sure what his intentions were. _Had he come to kill us all? _She worried._  
_

"Mommy, is daddy staying for dinner?" Enaiyeu asked poking her little face in between theirs, breaking Kagome's train of thought and worry. Her mind began to race and she was a little startled at her daughter's question. _Daddy doesn't eat human food.._she wanted to say but found her mouth dry and was unable to respond.

"Yes." He answered and her eyes widen in horror.

"Yay!" Enaiyeu jumped up and down. She pushed up from them and began to dance around, "Mommy! Daddy came home, just like we wanted" she 'sang' happily.

Dinner was quiet except for the sounds of Enaiyeu's feet rocking back and forth. Her daughter had always been the talkative one and her son had always been the quiet type. _Just like his father!_ Inu-Touga stared at his father not saying anything as he ate his meal. Sesshoumaru didn't touch his food. He couldn't take his eyes off of his mate. She avoided making eye contact with him and moved her food around in her little bowl, not really eating either. He can hear the thunderous beating of her heart. They all could.

"Mother, may I be excused?" Inu-Touga asked. Sesshoumaru thought he'd travel back in time and was looking through a mirror when his son spoke. Kagome nodded to give him permission to leave the table. Inu-Touga carried his bowl and utensils with him to the kitchen 'sink' that Kagome had set up.

"Ohh! ohh! Ohh! I wanna be excused too! Mommy, may I? May I? May I?" Kagome looked at her daughter and her unfinished meal. She was about to say 'no' when Sesshoumaru reached over and touched her. His eyelids lowered partially and desire flamed across his face, but she didn't notice it. She was looking down while she nodded 'yes' to Enaiyeu's request. Her breath quickening as she braced herself in her chair from his touch.

"Yay!" Enaiyeu cried happily. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, come! I have to show you our house! You're staying with us aren't you daddy? It's going to be so much fun! I've been waiting for you for so long!" she yaked excitedly as she pulled on his kimono sleeves. Disbelief flashed across his face at the fact that his daughter didn't even bother to stop to take a breath. He felt his head spin a little bit trying to soak in she had to say. Reluctantly, he retrieve his hand from Kagome's arm and stood up from his seat to follow his daughter. Kagome slowly rose from her seat to join them.

Kagome leaned against the frame of the entrance and watched as her daughter showed Sesshoumaru around their little hut, talking excitedly as always. She looked over to see her son, sitting quietly his hands folded over his lap, pretending to be uninterested all the while he was watching his father from the corner of his eyes.

"Here daddy, look at my drawings!" Enaiyeu started to dump a cluster of papers on the floor. Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed, staring at the pile of papers and colorful markings. The little girl seemed like she could talk forever. He wondered if she was like this all the time. Kagome chuckled inside knowing that he wasn't used to all the talking. She wondered how long he could last around their daughter before getting a headache.

"Daddy, you're just like Sesshie. You don't talk!" Enaiyeu pouted.

"Err…" he replied.

Enaiyeu rolled over laughing at her father's gawked face. She was lighthearted and easily amused. Sesshoumaru's gaze fixed intently at the odd child that was his.

"Come En, why don't you help me with the tea?" Kagome coaxed.

"Awww." The little girl frowned. "After tea, can Sesshie and I do our trick? I want to show daddy" she bargained.

"I don't think that's a good idea Enaiyeu." Kagome responded. She did not want her furniture breaking with two large dogs running amuck.

_Trick? What kind of trick? _Sesshoumaru was curious of what his daughter meant.

"But mommy! I'm a cute doggy!" Enaiyeu complained.

"You're a puppy." Kagome corrected "And yes, you're a very, _very_ cute puppy." Kagome answered her daughter thinking about the humongous size that her children become after they fully transformed. Enaiyeu smiled brightly before she took her mother's hand and together they walked into the kitchen and the sounds of ceramic filled their ears.

Hearing the conversation, Sesshoumaru was thrilled to know that his children embodied full Yokai transformation powers. Sesshoumaru went over to sit next to 'Sesshie'. His heart began to beat nervously not really knowing what to say or do. He'd hope that he'd see her again, but all this, he did not expect or anticipate. His son looked up at him, his eyes glimmering, almost brimming with tears. "Are you well now Father?" Inu-Touga asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Mother said, you were sick, that's why you were away from us for so long. She said we might never see you again, but since you're here, does that mean you're all better?" Inu-Touga asked hopefully.

"I see…"

His son jumped up from his seat and looked at him. "Tell me, Father, what happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Because if they did…I'd…I'd…." Sesshoumaru watched as his son's eyes flicker a crimson color and the little boy growl. His heart deeply touched by his son's concern.

"Inu…" his mother's voice came out chiding, but soft and filled with love. She wanted to teach him other ways of resolving conflicts. She never did enjoy physical confrontations.

_Inu? She didn't name him after...after InuYasha did she? _Sesshoumaru began to freak a little.

"Sorry mother" her son apologized.

"It's alright Inu-Touga. Father is capable of taking care of himself...He'll be okay." she said not looking at her mate. Sesshoumaru's heart thumped. She had honored him by naming their son after his father!

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said her name out loud for the first time in over three years. "I'd like to…"

She panicked, not sure what he was about to say. "Look at the time!" she interrupted. "Kids, you know the drill" she said to them.

"Awww" they both groaned in unison.

"Children, do as your mother says. Perhaps we'll see each other again tomorrow if you behave" he offered, looking at her for approval.

She was surprised by his innate fatherhood capability. It had taken her some time to learn the art of 'mothering'. "Hmmm." She nodded in agreement so her children will go to bed.

"Yay!" Enaiyeu cheered. She rushed over and extended her hands above her head for him to pick her up. He did. "I love you daddy." She kissed him on the cheek as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His heart melted. Again, he felt grateful for the kindness of the Fates.

Little Sesshie bowed and said goodnight to his father before running off with his little sister to get ready.

...~...

She closed the door after tucking the children in. She did not want them to be disturbed from their conversation that she knew was coming up. She could only imagine what kind of things Enaiyeu would ramble on if she were to be up again. Kagome sighed heavily. _Ever since that girl learned she could make sounds with her mouth, she hadn't stopped!_ She thought with a light chuckle. She leaned her head on their bedroom door before exhaling again, preparing herself to deal with him. She hadn't the slightest idea of how she was going to handle this.

Half of her wanted him to just leave and she'll pretend he was never even here. She was afraid that if he didn't leave, she was going to feel what she told herself she would never do again. To fall in love with him. Once more. The last time had taken over her heart, body and soul like a storm and she didn't want to have to go through that kind of pain again. She'd worked hard to let him become just a faint memory and move on with her life, to raise her children. She didn't want to back track on the progress she'd made adjusting to life without him. Yet, the other half wanted him to stay. _Stay forever._ Kagome was so confused with her conflicting feelings. She was upset at herself that she was so weak when it came to matters of her heart.

He had noticed the hut was comfortable and cozy but still quiet small. It probably fit into his extremely large master chamber at his castle. He turned to face her when she entered the room. He observed as she lifted her hand to tuck her long tress behind her ear.

"Kagome…" her name rolled off his tongue like liquid silk. Something curled in her belly, low, deep, triggered by the depth of his low voice. She never thought she wanted to hear her name coming from his lips _that badly_. It felt uncomfortably like arousal. She ruthlessly suppressed it, as she always did on the rare time she was near him in the past - before they were intimate.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" She asked gruffly, cutting him off.

He moved to be next to her and she shifted uncomfortably. Whenever he neared, she was in fear. Her heart began to race. "How long have you been here?" He asked, ignoring her hostile demeanor.

"Does it really matter?" She retorted, walking away from him. She couldn't take the heat of his presence. Even if she was angry with him for all he'd done, all he'd put her through, she couldn't help but be attracted toward him. But she already knew that was never going to change. However, she had to be strong and it was terribly hard for her to hold back from throwing herself into his arms.

"They…." He motioned towards the children's bedroom.

"Yes. They both are yours." She answered following his gaze. He saw her demeanor changed from irritated to proud. She was proud of their children and he was happy to know this. He did _something_ right.

"But.." he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, "they are full InuYokai.." _This is stupid. Why am I fixating on such a minor detail of the matter?_ How she stirred him, she never realized. He was a nervous wreck, though he'd master the indifferent look well. Too well, in fact.

"Nooo. They are hanyou, because they have _me_ as their mother." She hissed, while narrowing her eyes evilly at him. She loved him still, and the memories of him and the Youkai female was like a scene forever molded in her mind. It shattered her hopes and dreams. But it had been so hard for her to forget him, not to love him. Every time she tried to forget him, she had failed, because she needed him, wanted him._ Yet, he moved on so easily without me._ _Hell, he even tried to kill me! _Her anger consumed her.

"No Kagome, they are InuYokai. It is in their blood." He pointed out . No matter how much she made believe that she didn't exist to him, she was the only thing that mattered. The only woman in his heart. This he found hard to communicate to her. And each night they were apart, he'd dreamt of her and her face haunted him through all the years.

_Really? This is what he wants? To talk about what 'race' his kids are? _ARGH!

She opened her mouth to protest, feeling her blood boiling, but she heard the stirring of her children. She knew they possessed his demonic powers and she didn't want them to hear the 'argument'.

She walked past him and out the front door. He followed. The rain had stopped and she led them a ways away from the house. She'd set up a barrier with her children in them, knowing that they were safe. She walked along the path and her palms extend, caressing the tips of some of the plants, a habit she'd picked up after years of living in the Feudal Era. She felt the wetness of the lingering raindrops.

The night was soft. It was one of those perfect summer evenings where the insects sang with happiness and the stars danced for them. She looked up at the moon and the twinkling stars. She heard his footsteps softly behind her. She looked up at the stars, and couldn't help but smile at his presence behind her. The sky was a sparkling dream, velvet like a royal's cape, she wanted to reach out and touch it, it seemed so close, close enough to kiss. She felt her body hot thinking of kisses.

Her heart beat loudly of the anticipation and nervousness. She focus on thoughts of his betrothed and the fact that he'd tried to kill her. It was the only thing that held her firm about his feelings toward her. _There wasn't any!_ That she didn't exist to him. She exhaled heavily, angry once again with him, more so at herself. Although she put up the barrier and the spell to keep him at bay her heart had yearned for him to find them. And now that he had, she didn't know what to do with herself.

She found a large tree and sat on one of its protruding stump, looking up at the sky still. He stood a few feet away from her, and stared at her, taking in the scent of her that he'd missed so much. It took everything inside of him, not to move with lightning speed and tear her clothes off, make love to her, caress her and feel her again. He walked slowly over to her and heard the thunderous pounding of her heart. He sat next to her and she got up and walked away from him. He stood up right away, and in a blink he was in front of her and stopped her from wherever she was planning to go.

"Kagome," he began.

"I don't know what you want from me Sesshoumaru." She tossed at him.

"I..."_ I want to love you..._but his voice caught in his throat and he was silent. Instead, he reached out to touch her.

"Don't Sesshoumaru" she said, quickly turning her face away, she couldn't stand to look at him. Her heart ached too much. She knew her weakness would cause further damage and pain in her soul.

They stood as time moved. He finally broke the silence and reached for her hand again so rapidly, she couldn't protest. Her eyes moved in the slowest of motion and looked into his before looking at his hand, holding hers. She smiled a sad one. Kagome tugged her hand free from his grasp. She was mother to his children, he had her heart and soul and yet, he didn't want it, never wanted it! So what was he doing here? She bit down on her tongue hard to keep from crying.

"I want to try…" he said, finally found his voice. She turned her head abruptly to look at him, confused of what he meant. "Just tell me what you need this Sesshoumaru to know…..to do…." he beckoned.

She snickered in disbelief of his statement. She blinked her tears away. "Don't Sesshoumaru, I can't. It was hard enough…." ~-_~You have no idea what I went through..._

"We can do it" he coaxed.

"It's too painful for me." ~-_~Please don't do this...please don't hurt me again..._

"But..." _~-~Don't fight me...don't tell me to go...Let me love you, Kagome, don't turn me away_ he begged silently. "I wish for you to take the children to my castle.." _~-~I, forever want to be near you…._

She cried. ~-~_How could he ask for such things after all he's done?_ _He wants to take my children away from me?_

"You...you..." she stuttered.

"I want you to be there with me," he finished his sentence. _Or I could stay here if you'd only let me_... She blinked her tears away. He carefully slid his hand around her waist, and pulled her closer. "Don't fight me Kagome, give this Sesshoumaru a chance to show you how foolish he was." He stroked his hand through her silky hair. The essence of her made him mad. He thought to hold her forever, and if he held her long enough she would feel everything inside of him that he felt toward her. That his love for her was stronger than his pride, and that her anger toward him will subside and things will get better and oh, how he wanted to love her. Love her for all that she deserved. And more.

He held her chin so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. The ones that had submerged him in eternal submission. He leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. She did not protest. But she didn't make a move. Her rubbed his lips softly, back and forth against hers. Brushing from left to right, right to left. He inhaled her scent deeply. She felt the heat flooding through her body. And when his tongue protruded between his lips and touched hers, she felt the warm trickling wetness that she hadn't felt in years. Passion of her love for him, flooded her like a new tide. A tear made its way down her cheek and he licked it softly away.

He cradled her face in his palm. "Do you…Kagome…" _Kami, this Sesshoumaru needs her!_ "do you still love this Sesshoumaru?"

She was shocked at his question. She never thought he would be the one to ask such a thing.

"I…." she began.

He waited, his heart caught tight in his throat, "Say it, I want to hear you say it" he pleaded in a whisper burying his face between her neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of her.

"Sesshoumaru…I…" she stuttered. Oh, how he loved the sound of his name exiting from between her soft lips.

_I want to hear you say it! Kagome, this Sesshoumaru was so stupid! _She wasn't sure what he was thinking and her heart flutter in a flurry of nervousness.

She sniffled back her tears. Like he could read her mind, he said, "Don't give up on us, let me in again."

"Why now Sesshoumaru?" _Is it because you realized your children are not hanyous?_ She choked on a short, bitter laugh.

"You left me," he answered.

"You tried to kill me!" she pointed out.

"I was irrational."

"And now?"

"Now, you are my mate, as you've always been. But, I am no longer a foolish Youkai."

"But, you are betrothed" her voice full of disappointment and pain.

"It was Mother's idea. It doesn't matter, I can not be betrothed if I've already been mated" he explained. He took hold of her hand. She looked down and noticed the scars and scratches. He tried to pull it away and hide it, but she held his hand firm and stared at it, curious how it had happened. Seeing her staring so intently, he murmured "the barrier at the well." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "I tried to chase after you, for over three years. The barrier was relentless against me." He lifted his left and raised her chin so their eyes locked. _Oh, Sesshoumaru! _Pain flashed through her eyes, caressing at his scars, all because of her.

"Kagome, do you still love this Sesshoumaru?" he asked again.

She wrapped her hands around the mid section of his lower arm. She pushed on his hand to loosen his grip and turned from him. "No, Sesshoumaru,"

_I am too late! _His heart stopped. She turned to face him again, " I don't love you, still."

He wanted to die. A thousand knives jab at his heart. He really had lost everything. He staggered a few steps back.

"I never stopped" she finished, her voice with a breathless quality she never knew before. Her lids rolled and her soul met with his.

...~...

"Grrrr…" he growled his heart wanted to explode. It was so full of happiness; a feeling, an experience he'd never known his entire life. How just a few words from her lips can alter his life! He sauntered toward her with a fluid animal grace that quickened her heart. Unconsciously she began to back away from him. His eyes tracking her body, lingering on her mouth, her breast, her groin. Her arousal reached his senses and he groaned.

"Oh." A soft gasp escaped her lips when her back slammed into a large tree trunk. She couldn't take her eyes off his ambers that were shot with gold. His hungry ones burned back at her. She blinked and found him next to her, her heartbeat picking up a notch at his heated perusal.

Sesshoumaru reached his hand around her waist and she leaned into his chest, drawing his scent into her nostrils, tasting his desire. She tipped her head back so she could see his face. His brows were drawn downwards, his eyes darkened. His hands drifting to her abdomen, she went rigid in his embrace and jerked when his breath feathered over her neck, followed by his lips and tongue. He moved his hands and placing one in the center of her back, he parted her legs with his knee and pressed into her with firmness; while he fisted the other hand in her hair. He tipped her head and brought his mouth onto hers. His lips mobilizing over hers with firmness, pressing harder as he slid his tongue along the seam between her lips, and she parted for him. Adjusting the angle of her head, he drove his tongue into her mouth. He darted around inside of her wetness, relishing on the taste of her and rubbed his tongue along the inside of her cheek, moving back towards her tongue until she was actively stroking back.

Sesshoumaru deepened his kiss, devouring her mouth with a hunger that drove straight through her body. Her wetness flowed and her womanhood clenched, and a groan worked its way out of her chest. He growled his approval as he traced down her back to her ass with his free hand. She was completely senseless. Her lungs heaving for air as she stared blearily at his face. Then he gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the little hut.

She pointed him to the far room at the end of the house, away from the children. He laid her down on the futon and loomed over her. He never took his eyes off hers as he dropped his mokomoko. Untied his sash and laid his swords down on a nearby table. He rid himself of his armor and stretched out next to her. He caressed her face with the back of his hand while she beamed up at him. She felt her skin burning as his eyes narrowed and scan down from her lips, between her chest, and further down south. She felt completely naked even though her kimono was still on. But it wasn't for long. His claws ripped apart her Obi. He slowly peeled the layers of her kimono away like he was unraveling a delicate gift. He was.

Then, using his claws he started a trail over her collarbone, around her breast, down her abdomen, then back up again. She bit her lip at the sensation. The last time they were intimate, he was rough and eager. Now, he was taking his time and although it felt so good, it was also torturous.

He bent further over her, his lips meeting her flesh on the underside of her jaw, then brushing downwards from there. Heat flared wherever he passed, and her nipples tightened, ached. She ran her fingers into his hair and tried to drag his face over her breast. He allowed her to, circling the sensitive bud with his tongue before sucking it between his lips. He teased one nipple with his teeth and tongue until she was shoving on him, trying to get him to pay attention to the other neglected twin. He did, licking a path across her chest before drawing the tiny harden bud into his mouth.

She fumbled with his hakama and practically ripped his kimono apart wanting, needing to feel the hot flesh underneath. She reached for his arm and let her fingers trace the contours of his biceps. It flexed beneath her touch and her vagina twinged at the sensation. With a whisper of a chuckle he licked her neck where his mark laid and something fierce fired within her. Suddenly, she shot her eyes wide open.

"Wait," she said pushing past him. He watched with tender curiosity and smiled as his mate summoned a barrier around them. "I don't want the children…" before she could finish he yanked her down into the bed and covered her mouth with his. His hand moved down her legs and caressed it up and down before pushing it apart. He positioned himself between her legs while he continued to trap her mouth in a wild, erotic tangle of tongues. He continued this while reaching for her hand. He carefully led her hand to his hard cock and placed it there. She encircled his massiveness and shuttered from the heat. She could feel the veins pulsating from his engorged attachment.

"Uhh" she groaned under his kiss while stroking his long hard length. She let go of it when he shifted and slid one of his hand under her ass, poising to enter her. She was surprised and curious when he didn't. Instead he rubbed himself between her lips, her wetness rubbing and dragging along his length. As he thrust forward, his hard shaft rubbed on her hard clit and she shivered in pleasure as her orgasm exploded.

"Grrr.." he growled as the scent of her, trapped inside the barrier sprinkled over him like a blanket. Sesshoumaru pulled back and positioned himself at her opening, he leaned down and licked her neck, tracing her ear lobe. "Tell me.." he said

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned, feeling his head invading her wanting pussy. "I love you Sesshoumaru." She rasped and he jerked his hips forward, spearing straight into her core.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed and sighed from the pleasure-pain. With a twist of his hips, he buried himself further before he dragged his long length outwards from her depths. He plunged back in, twisted, then withdrew. As his pace picked up, he dug his fingers into the soft glove of her ass and locked the other arm around her shoulders to pin her in place.

"Yes! Yessss!" Kagome screamed, curling her hips toward his, lost in the pleasure that was bursting along the nerves inside her sheath. Her moaning continued as he kept powering his cock in and out of her. His shaft was so hard that she could feel all the contours of his flared head as it moved through her flesh.

Sesshoumaru's breath washed over her neck, closely followed by his lips. He licked down the length of her shoulder then sucked the tender section of where the two met and held it between his teeth. He nibbled softly before moving to his mark on her and licked it as he continued to pump into her.

"Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru…" her head spin, her heart throb and she clawed her nails down his back before wrapping around his shoulders for support from his hard thrusts.

"Say it again," he gasped as he picked up speed of his long strokes.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." She complied to his request and he bit down on her hard, drawing blood from her.

"ACKKKKK!" she screamed and he assaulted her mouth with his, sending her right over the edge when she tasted her blood from his lips. He slammed into her in a frenzied drive that brought her to her peak again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pounded against her sex, her fingernails digging into the muscles in his back as her entire body coiled with tensions. His cock thickened, he impaled her pumping in and out, grounding against her, a low growl came out followed by

"My mate", her muscles contracted and she shoved her hips forward to meet his thrust.

"Uhhhhhhh" Sesshoumaru growled and his cum shot into her in a series of hard spurts. His body jerked, then the wash of his semen warmed her cervix as he spewed his seeds.

Grabbing a handful of her hair he stared deep into her eyes "Mine!" he said through gritted fangs.

"Yours." She answered.

He threw back his head and howled as he continued to empty himself into her and a third orgasm rocked through her when she felt his cock pulsate as he came. She couldn't catch her breath and she let the intense sensations consumed her.

He collapsed on her and after a while he stirred, and she held his face in her palms. She traced the outline of his crescent mark, his magenta stripes, the outline of his lips...he smiled and moved to pull out of her and she whispered.

"Don't" She held onto him. She wanted to feel him connected to her, like the very first time they were together. Her dreams and hope had finally become a reality and she let the beauty of it wrapped around her as she laid beneath her love, her life, her euphoria, where their souls met bodies.

~**FIN**~t.s.

* * *

**Shame on you for reading this whole thing and not leave a review! Shame, shame, shame...! ~nods~...Oh, you know The Teensie likes to joke...~smiles~ BTW, the sequel to this "IN LOVE" is still a work in progress, but enjoy if you'd like to see what other drama these two can get themselves into. Happy reading! ~Ts**


End file.
